To make more convenient for a user to browse a webpage via a browser on a mobile terminal in a scene with poor illumination, browsers of most mobile terminals have night mode. Night mode is primarily implemented by two means. By the first means, the luminance of the entire browser interface (including the webpage content) is uniformly reduced, e.g. Baidu mobile phone browser. By the second means, the browser and webpage content are implemented separately. In this method, a night skin is applied to the browser while the background color of the webpage is replaced by a color with lower-luminance and the brightness of images is reduced.
Closed operating system, e.g. iOS, is used on mobile terminals. Since application of the closed operating system does not allow a third-party browser to access its own kernel (i.e. the kernel of such third-party browser) a third party usually need to use widgets provided by the closed operating system, such as UIWebView and WKWebView. These widgets may provide limited interfaces for external use and do not allow a third-party browser to make direct modification to webpage settings and webpage rendering which are determined by kernel of the third party. Therefore, only the first means is applicable to mobile terminals, resulting in lower brightness and poor display quality. The legibility of webpage content is substantially reduced accordingly. It becomes very inconvenient for user to browse webpage in a poorly illuminated environment and the browsing effects are significantly influenced.